


Hold Me

by Mutant_Thyla



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Family Feels, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt/Comfort, Jason-Centric, Magic, Poor Jason - Freeform, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant_Thyla/pseuds/Mutant_Thyla
Summary: Written because i was listening to NF-Can You Hold ME





	Hold Me

**Jason sat against the warehouse door, tears stung his eyes and his comms were blowing up with worried family members. Jason let out a soft whimper and curled into a ball letting the tears flow down his cheeks. He laid his head on his knees and began to rock back and forth. Surrounding him on the ground were piles of joker bombs. All ticking down with the same time.**

**Jason let out a cry.**

**“Get me out of here!” He hissed into his comm. He let out a wet cough and began sobbing.**

**“Someone please! Anyone! Help me. I don’t want to be alone, please. Not again!” He cried again into the comms that had fallen silent. Jason let out another whimper and left the comms active, they could hear everything.**

**He let out another cry and continued to rock back and forth.**

**“Jason, I need you to calm down.” Batman stated over the comms causing another breathy cry to leave the boy.**

**“Dad.” Jason whimpered.**

**“I’m scared, I-“Jason cut off as one of the bombs began to glow.**

**“I don’t want to die!” Jason gasped and stood. He clenched his jaw and wiped the tears from his eyes.**

**“I I have to die again, then I’ll make sure it’s worth SOMETHING!!” He stated rushing forward as the single bomb changed into a large swirling mass in the center of the room.**

**‘Guys, there’s been a spike in the spectrometer! Something big is about to happen!’ Oracle stated through the comm. Jason stepped forward.**

**“IT’s happening here. A portal just opened in the room, its green, and swirling, and I-“Jason stopped and stared at the portal. He felt a wave of calm and comfort was over him as the portal pulsed.**

**_‘Jason? Oh Little JayBird, Come to mommy!’_ ** **A voice cooed from the green mass.**

**“Mom?” Jason breathed out. There were shouts and calls of alarm from the comms but Jason ignored them.**

**_‘Oh my little songbird, please come to mommy! My sweet little baby! Come to mommy!’_ ** **The voice called out and Jason felt his mind blank. The bombs surrounding him began to glow and meld with the first, it began to expand.**

**The doors to the warehouse fell to the ground and Batman rushed in closely followed by Nightwing, Red robin, and Robin. They froze in place taking in the sight of their sibling.**

**Jason stood reaching out towards the portal, his eyes solid glowing green, his face looked hopeful.**

**“Mom, Mom im here!” Jason sighed with a slight smile leaning closer to the portal. A hand reached out from the portal anddrew its way close reaching out for Jasons hand. Jason looked so happy, but the hand reaching for him wasn’t his mothers.**

**“Jason! Jason Come Home!” Dick called out launching forward only for his leg to be caught by part of the portal.**

**“Jason please!” Tim called out. Nothing. Damian tossed a flash grenade infront of Jason. It went off, but Jason wasn’t affected.**

**“Mom, im scared, I don’t want to die again.” Jason whimpered taking another step toward the portal.**

**“I’ve tried everything, I’ve tried to be good, I’ve tried to be bad, I’ve tried to start my own family, but none of it has been what I’ve wanted. Not really.” Jason said stepping closer.**

**“I just want to go home, Can you hold me?” Jason asked stepping even closer his arms curling in around his waist. He collapsed onto his knees and let out a soft cry.**

**“I’m just so tired, im tired of fighting, I just want ot go home.” He cried again and pitched forward.**

**“Then come home Jason.” Bruce said from behind the boy. They were separated by a few feet but Jason heard Bruce. He looked up and back at Bruce, the green glow of his eyes fading slightly.**

**“Come here Jay lad, come home.”  Bruce repeated and stepped forward a few paces. Jason sat up straighter the portal pulsed again. The glow in his eyes fading further until his iris and pupil could be seen. Bruce knelt and opened his arms with an encouraging smile at Jason. Jason was on his feet and moving, in the blink of an eye he was in Bruces arms, sobbing his eyes out.**

**“Dad!” He cried out, curling close, his body pressing closer to the man, his face buried in the elders shoulder. The portal pulsed again with a pale blue light before shattering like a mirror and sending a shockwave that sent the rooms occupants tumbling. Batman wrapped around Jason and rolled.**

**Time was corrected by truth.**

**Love conquers pain**

**Family**

**At Last**


End file.
